


Unlucky In Love

by tobnamedlater



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobnamedlater/pseuds/tobnamedlater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson has been down on his luck with the ladies lately, so when a tall and handsome man sits next to him in a relatively empty bar, how could he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlucky In Love

Three consecutive nights of trying to pick up women in various taverns across London and still nothing. At this point, John was feeling pretty shitty about himself. It had been about a month and a half since his fiancé Mary had left him, and his sister had been urging him to get back in the saddle. So when a tall and handsome man sat at the barstool next to him, John thought to himself “Ah what the hell? I could use someone to talk to.”

The charming man had introduced himself as “Sherlock” and had tried to incite casual small talk with John which had quickly escalated to a passionate conversation about various forms of medicinal sciences. John had revealed his history as a doctor in the military which led to Sherlock revealing how his ancestor had been the one to discover how to break down hemoglobin in the blood.

After about an hour, the crowd in the bar had begun to thin out, but that didn't deter the stimulating conversation between the two. It was reaching midnight, and the bar would be closing soon. John was beginning to feel slightly guilty about allowing the conversation with a man who was clearly attracted to him go on longer than it had, so in a drunken and slightly slurred speech he said “I’m sorry… I don’t really know how to say this… but I’m not really interested in you… sexually”

With a sly half smile on his face, Sherlock replied “Don’t worry, I’m not really interested in you sexually either.” He then gave John a suggestive wink.  
John being relatively drunk at this point, did not notice the wink. Just then, the waitress who was stacking chairs at the other end of the bar yelled “Oi! You lads need to finish your drinks and leave, we are closing soon and you have been talking all night!”

This startled John who had forgotten that he and Sherlock were not the only two people in the bar. He turned around to face her and apologize, because he didn't want to get banned from his usual “watering hole”.

With a strange smile on his face, Sherlock said “alright, you drink the rest of that up while I call you a cab, I’m not letting you drive home in this condition.”  
Not wanting to argue, John guzzled up the rest of his beer and noticed a strange aftertaste. Suddenly, his eyes had started to grow heavy and his face was feeling numb. “What..?” John exclaimed as the world began spinning violently around him. The room was getting darker and darker until… there was nothing.

John awoke in a cold dark room, hands and legs strapped to the cot he was laying on. He tried to collect his thoughts, where was he before he blacked out? Just then the metal door swung open.

“Oh goodie, you’re awake.” The man said in a sadistic and cold voice.

John recognized the voice, “..Sherlock?” he asked in a scared yet coherent tone. “Where am I? Why am I strapped to a bed?” Although he already had a pretty good idea.

“Oh it’s not for the reasons you think I assure you,” Sherlock replied “Just ask your bunk mate.”

John looked over to his other side and saw what looked like a female who was tied down on a similar cot to his. His years of service in the military was the only thing from preventing him from panicking when he looked down her body to her chest cavity… or what was left of it. There was a huge gaping hole where her upper torso should have been, and the wall seemed to be decorated in her blood.

“Wh-What happened to her?” John asked becoming increasingly terrified. “It looks like her chest… exploded…”

“Yes yes, I've been meaning to clean that up, but it really adds some much needed flare to the room.” Sherlock replied “As to what ‘exploded’, well... you should be finding out soon enough- Oh.. wait.. it looks like you are already starting to glow…”

“What the hell are you-“and then John noticed it. A faint light had started to emerge from his heart, it would have been peaceful and mesmerizing, but just then, a pressure in his chest had started to build. It was growing at a painfully fast rate. John let out a blood curdling scream. “Why did you do this to me?!” He shrieked.

“Science John! Science!” Sherlock yelled as he left the room slamming the metal door behind him.

The pressure in John’s chest continued to build and then he heard a *pop*. The popping noise caused a new wave of pain to surge over him, any doctor worth his salt could venture a guess that it was a broken bone. Just then, another *pop* occurred, and then another, and another. The room was going black, John was slipping out of consciousness quickly. The last sound he would ever hear was the sound of his ribs cracking, one by one.


End file.
